At present, with the application and development of intelligent terminals, people can use multiple terminals simultaneously, for example, a plurality of mobile phones, intelligent TVs and intelligent household appliances, etc., since different terminals provide different core functions. More comprehensive user experiences on multi-terminal linkages can be provided to a user by interacting multiple terminals and fully exerting the different functional characteristics of multiple terminals.
In linkage relation maintenance, protocols such as DLNA, WIDI, IGRS and the like, are representative protocols, and implementation principles thereof lie in a direct communication between terminals in a local area network, which is limited to the local area network and lays a higher requirement on terminals, and the terminals are required to support a specific protocol. The terminals in a terminal linkage not only include terminals with a screen, but also include all intelligent terminals. The linkage includes operation-level linkage, and the linkage of user information, service information and the like. The above linkage system is irrelevant to services, thus the problem of linkage between different services cannot be solved. Additionally, the maintenance of the linkage relation is accomplished at terminals, not only being inconvenient to manage, but also occupying resources of the terminals.